


Other Half

by Meowzalot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowzalot/pseuds/Meowzalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little genderbending anyone? In this AU Sherlock is Sabina Holmes. John is Joan Watson. Molly is Mike Hooper. Mycroft is still Mycroft Holmes, and Greg is still Greg Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At one point in time she could have SWORN that violin music was relaxing. The gentle easing of music into a melody that relaxed the very soul.

Now?

Now that ‘beautiful instrument’ was headed to a very dangerous area of getting thrown out the damn window!

With a low groan Dr. Joan Watson rolled over, burying her freckled cheeks into the navy blue pillow. Her head was throbbing from the many drinks of the previous night. A willing trade actually. Another night of forgetting that another relationship had blown up right in her face.

Not a serious one but just the same reasons.

Work was quite important. It felt selfish to say more important than her small string of lovers but it was a job that left her feeling good about something. After the Army. . no, she couldn’t think about that now.

Another key factor was also working its sorry way out the window with the blasted violin!

“Sabina Holmes! If you don’t stop that right now I swear you’ll be playing that violin with your teeth!” Joan cried out, sitting upward with a huff. There wasn’t even a pause in the music. Of course there wasn’t.

Sitting back on the bed she couldn’t help but smile at the gentle noise. Her boyfriends hated staying over. It wasn’t so much the music as the person who was playing it.  
At first glance they had thought Holmes to be nothing more than a beautiful woman with a fickle mind. They only saw the six foot woman as her outwardly façade.

Midnight black curls that hung down to her mid-back only because it was a hassle to get cut and she always forgot anyway. Perfectly angled cheekbones gave the illusion of a strong but delicate face. The eyes? Those were the giveaway she wasn’t just a pretty face.

Haunting. Seeing everything a person was trying to keep hidden away like it was written on their face. She never held back when on a tangent but Joan couldn’t help but respect that about her. With another groan she got up, grabbing the old worn out gray pajama pants to pull them on before heading downstairs.

Joan rubbed at her should carefully, wincing at the stiffness. Considering how sore her entire body felt she took a moment to look into the mirror, regretting it quickly.  
The dirty blond curls framing her face were frizzled out, and there were bags under her dark eyes. Maybe going out binge drinking at her age wasn’t such a smart idea.

“Actually dressed? Is there a case I don’t know about or something?” Joan asked when she’d finally ventured downstairs, able to ignore the pounding in her damned skull.

Now the music stopped, the eyes opening to meet hers calmly. “Not that I’m aware of. I had important matters to attend to this morning.” Sabina replied, setting the violin down as one dark brow rose. “No dinner tonight with Richard I assume?”

It wasn’t a surprise she knew. Never a surprise when Sabina knew anything. Just remembering it had Joans insides twisting up.

“Nope. Too committed to my work.” She said, glad that she had the day off from the clinic anyway. There were far too many days she’d crashed on the office couch because Sabina had them chasing a silly lead. Exciting times though.

“A lousy shag anyway.”

The offbeat comment was said so calmly Joan had to run it through her head again. “Beg pardon? How the bloody hell would you know about that?” She snapped, cheeks turning crimson because it was rather true. Great enough man but he just hadn’t been much for bedroom activities.

“His actions suggest someone who needs a lover that will stroke his ego, more passive and gentle. Long story short he thrives to be considered a ‘mans man’. Horrible fit for a woman such as yourself.” Sabina rambled, fixing the crooked silk tie that matched the rest of her suit. “Power, desire to further your career and aggressive in the bedroom. Horrible life partner for a man like him.”

Was that a compliment? Joan stood in front of the fridge rubbing at the back of her head for a moment. “I’ll just take that as a compliment.” She finally decided, grabbing everything for a hearty breakfast.

Fresh jam? And raspberry too!

Only a few months ago she would have demanded to know how Sabina knew about the bedroom but it wasn’t even a second thought now. Holmes knew everything about Joan even if it hadn’t been offered. It wasn’t exactly a struggle for her.

Joan went through the familiar motions of making breakfast for two as the gentle sound of the violin played. It was like a strange version of playing ‘house’ between children but the familiar actions eased her stress somewhat.

Richard had been a good man but he hadn’t liked that she wanted a career. He’d hated anything besides standard missionary sex positions. The main thing he had hated about them being together had been the unquestionable devotion Joan held for Sabina. A simple phone call and the date would be over in a heartbeat because Sabina needed her.  
So, it was disappointing but better sooner than later. It really hadn’t been a good match to start with.

 

“What actually had you up and out of bed so early this morning? And even in one of your best suits no less! Early morning date?” Joan joked softly, smirking at her flat-mate while spreading jam cheerfully over one of the biscuits. The silence was rather amusing. Must have been an important reason.

“Mycroft needed to speak with me. He felt it. . important enough to summon me this morning. Suggesting heavily that I should dress the part of a good little sister or he would blackmail me. Buffoon.” Sabina sighed, taking a sip of the dark tea. “Must have been good information. I might need to take a page from Mycrofts book.”

The questioning glare had her giving a genuine laugh until the protesting throb of her head. “You should eat more. Greasy food is known for helping a hangover.” Sabina said quickly, pushing the plate with bacon closer towards Joan. Food wasn’t exactly on her mind at the current point in time but when had Holmes ever been wrong?

Picking up a piece she took a comforting bite, leaning back in the chair. “Since living with you I must have put on some weight. Almost need to get new pants.” Joan exclaimed but she wasn’t angry about it. Just a noticeable little fact after moving into the flat.

Their oddly domestic little meal was cut short at a sharp knock to the door. Joans ears straining even as Sabina shrugged. “It’s merely Lestrade. Must be good for him to come find me.” She said softly, eyes practically dancing with merriment as the door opened.

“Oh, a murder. Not enough to be considered a serial killer or it would have been in the papers but bad enough for you to come find me. How truly unboring of you, Greg.”  
“Morning to you too, Homes. Dr. Watson.” Greg said with a nod to the two women.

“What happened, Greg?” Joan asked, hand lowered back to the table. His eyes were blood shot like he’d been the one nursing a bottle all night, even a fine stubble of hair along his jaw line. As his eyes flicked away she tensed.

“There was a body found a few days ago. Rather gruesome but the womans father kept it out of the paper for the most part. Something to do with the last place she’d been seen having been a known ‘den of sin’.” Greg said, dropping a file in front of the dark haired consultant. “Another body found just a few hours ago. Same. . details. Same everything. . missing.”

Missing?

Joan stared at Gregs paling face before having the file shoved at her by a Sabina who was trying hard not to look. . excited. “You’re a twisted woman.” She mumbled, taking the file and feeling only a tad bit sick. What might have been a beautiful woman once was now more like ribbon.  
Detailed pictures. Poor person who had to keep taking them.

“Liver is missing at first glance. I can’t tell considering the state of the body.” Joan said when she noticed how Sabina was watching her closely. Closing the manila folder carefully she handed it back to Greg, nodding. “I guess I should go get dressed.”

 

A heavy coat was dropped on her shoulders, a surprising gesture from the taller woman walking next to her. “Just keep it, Joan. I can’t move around properly with the blasted thing on.” Sabina said before any sort of giving back could happen.

Joan pulled the added warmth around her frame, rubbing again at the sore shoulder. The chilly air always brought out the worst of the ache but at least the chilled air kept the smell down.

From what Greg had said this body wasn’t exactly ‘fresh’. If this were summer months it would have been reeking even in this open field. As they drew closer Joan overheard a mumbled curse from her partners lips. “Anderson. .”

Anderson was the first to ‘greet’ them at the scene, her beady eyes glaring up at Lestrade first. “Sir, we don’t need her coming in here! It’s hard enough to find clean evidence without her touching everything like it could be the next break through!”

“To be fair, Anderson, it’s not I who keeps you from being able to do your job. It’s simply your lack of skill.” Sabina retorted calmly, already ignoring the other woman like she wasn’t more than a wall. A rather stupid wall at that.

The overall amount of blood and gore wasn’t enough to shake Joan to her very core anymore. She’d seen men lose legs in the amount of a minute, and tried to help people when there were holes in their bodies. This felt dirtier somehow. The signs of ripped flesh crawling along her skin in a disgusting manner until she stood, trying to clear her head.  
“Liver missing. Other internal organs nibbled on by wild animals I’m seeing.” Sabina started, pulling out a handkerchief and holding it against her nose for a moment. Joan went to stand beside her, preparing to help the bullheaded fool back if the sight or smell became too much for her to handle. “Not sexual. The killer has a preference but not sexual.” She added, finally standing and tucking the cream colored cloth back into her pocket.

Among the others on Gregs team Sabina stood out with her black suit, the vest making her crisp shirt stand out more. Even with that get up on she moved with ease around the scene until a snarky tone drew her attention. “Well, freak, you almost look normal. Miracle of miracles.”

“Sal, there’s a body nearby. We don’t exactly have time for this.” Lestrade snapped, glaring at the dark skinned man. “There’s something you’re not telling us, isn’t there?” Joan asked quickly.

“Obviously. There’s another woman missing. Right, detective? Not to mention this certainly isn’t the second kill, and that rich girl from the file wasn’t the first either.” Sabina said, drifting over to them with a blank expression in place. “Keeping secrets, Greg?”

“We hadn’t. . “ He started before licking his lips quickly, fingers running through the silver hair on his head. “We hadn’t noticed they were connected, Holmes. Don’t look at me like that! There were no connecting dots! Nothing concrete anyway.”

“They were all missing internal organs, weren’t they?”

She actually sounded a little miffed or maybe that was just projection. Joan felt more than a little pissed about this herself. “Yes, they were but it wasn’t. . like this. They didn’t even look the same and I was given the case or I would have brought you in sooner. You know I would have, Sabina.”

There was a heartbeat of silence before Sabina nodded, glancing towards Donovan. One of her biggest fans actually! There was a spark in the glacier eyes before it faded and her back was to everyone, gears in her head turning too fast for anyone to even attempt and keep up.

Out of nervous habit Greg started talking to her softly, asking the usual questions. When it got to Richard Joan couldn’t help but become a little uncomfortable and awkward. Before Greg could finish blurting how sorry he was to have brought it up Sabina was already rushing off towards a police car that would take them back to the city.

“Figure anything else out? Maybe the killers home address by a fabric piece or something?” Joan asked once they were in the car. “Don’t be ridiculous, Joan. It is a man, hunting know how but he doesn’t do it for a living. No doubt an average working man with a few failed marriages because his wives just felt ‘something’ was off.”

Her don’t be ridiculous?

Joan gave a sigh, running fingers through her chopped off hair. “How many others do you think there are?”

Sabine gave her companion a careful look over before turning her gaze out the window. “Enough to make his actions less choppy. He knew what he wanted to do and what he wanted to take.” She explained honestly, leaving nothing out.

 

There was always certain intensity to a good case. This felt more like a fire right under their feet. Joan could see how Sabina rushed. To everyone else it was just a normal reaction. A rather sickening reaction to some that she would get so excited over a case where someone was dead but Joan didn’t see it as that anymore.

On their way to the lab a muffin of some sort was shoved into her hands, instinct being to eat it. “Thanks.” Joan said with a nod to Sabina, taking a few bites and feeling a bit more settled. Sabine watched the other from the corner of her eye, nervous feeling settling as Joan finished off the muffin.

“Try to be nice to Mike today.” Joan said softly as they drew closer to the lab. “I’m always nice. Are you suggesting I should lie when he asks a question? That doesn’t really suggest that I respect Mike.”

 

Sabina was almost glued to the microscope, answering whatever Mike asked. “No drugs in their systems?” Sabina asked, looking at the strawberry blonde man who gave a nod. Pushing the glasses upward on his rather small nose Mike Hooper gave a shrug.

“It’s true. Looking through other files that Lestrade thinks are connected show nothing. Even the alcohol levels weren’t that much either, not nearly enough to impair judgment.” Mike explained, giving one of those hopeful smiles when Sabine looked over at him. “Mike, do you go to therapy?”

“Sabina!” Joan hissed as Mike went pale before blushing darkly. “I-it’s fine, Joan. I’m actually not anymore. My therapist said there was no need for our meetings anymore.” Mike explained.

“If you were going to a therapist that means you’re putting all your trust in that person, don’t you believe so?” Sabina added, not seemingly bothered by how Joan had snapped her name. “Well, yes, of course. I need to trust them completely since I tell them. . personal. . stuff.” Mike said softly, looking away.

Their eyes met when Mike had his back turned. The familiar mental battle of Joan scolding Sabina because she had overstepped a personal line that Mike obviously hadn’t been completely comfortable with.

With a slight roll of the eyes Sabina turned to Mike. “Thank you, Mike. That was quite helpful.” She exclaimed. As Mike left the room positively beaming Sabine gave a sigh, shaking her head. “So, do you think it’s a therapist doing this?” Joan asked, leaning back on the table to watch Holmes text quickly.

“Not yet. All the young women were in some form of rehab for their ‘troubles’. Enough hush money kept all of this out of the press since they were taken from known drug dealing locations. Easy enough to keep it hidden when people are too lazy or too stupid.” Sabine exclaimed, clearly exasperated as she put the phone up.

Joan had to almost dash after the other, feeling a pulsing sensation in her lower body. The same she’d felt their first case together.

“Did you Google the women to find out they were going to rehab?” Joan asked as they left the building. “The idea was already in my head. The body at the scene we went to had faded track marks in the bend of her elbow, and I’ll stake my life on there being some in between her toes. A favorite spot when one doesn’t wish it to be obvious.”  
“And that had you thinking the other girls might have been the same way?”

“The pictures of the other body had them as well. No drugs in the system so that suggests trying to get clean. Each of them fell off the wagon at some point and that is how they died. Someone who knew their pre-clean habits, someone they trusted.”

The rambling voice seemed to go on a hundred words per-second. Trying to take all of it in was a full time job in itself.

Licking her lips Joan gave a thinking noise as they stood at the curb, waiting for a cab. “The police would have talked to such a connection point. I know you don’t think highly of them but they aren’t so stupid as to ignore that.” Joan said. “Couldn’t it have been a regular at a club? Just some drugged out wacko?”

“What this man has started doing requires skill. Obviously little remorse considering the bodies are left out in the open. Many serial killers will do some form of burial of their victims, though not always from remorse. Getting these women to trust him requires more skill than a simple ‘drugged out wacko’. These girls are going through a rough patch in their life, and put themselves in temptations way for. . what?”

Sabina frowned, crossing her knees silently as her hands folded in front of her. Joan could almost see the words ‘fascinating’ and ‘interesting’ cross her friends mind.  
Truth be told she was a little bit curious about this as well. It was easier to look at this without the added emotions this case brought up. It was just unnerving and depressing. Playing the edge of another striped jumper Joan tried not to remember the pictures.

“I’ve been through war and this still bothers me.”

The curious eyes on her were the only indication she’d even spoken out loud. Slowly Sabina uncrossed her legs, leaning forward slightly as their eyes met.

“I can see the doubt in your eyes, Watson. Do you honestly think you can compare what you did to what that ‘wacko’ did? I had put more faith into your mind than that.” Sabina huffed firmly, leaning back with her arms crossed. Joan felt the warmth spread over her face as she looked away, feeling much like a child who was being scolded by a parent.  
People had died because of her and not just because she couldn’t heal them. Closing her eyes tightly Joan gave a bitter sigh. She hadn’t enjoyed a second of it. Mycroft had been right in saying she missed the war but not the death.

“Stop glaring at me, Sabina. I’ll be fine after this headache goes away.” Joan sighed before feeling something bounce against her chest before landing in her lap. The little bottle was unmarked with some odd colored pills.

“Quite helpful for aches and pains.” Sabina answered before it could be asked. “I can’t just take unnamed pills. I’m not a stupid doctor. Not always anyway.” Joan chuckled, opening the bright orange bottle to dump some of the pills in her palm.

No symbol to help ID them either. “I thought Lestrade cleared out all your drugs?” Joan asked with a smirk. “All the ones I decided to let him talk. Besides, Joan, those are hardly illegal drugs.”

Sealing everything back in the bottle she tossed it back. “Nope. Not going to risk becoming one of your experiments at this point in time.”

Sabina gave a small shrug, slipping the pills away in the blink of an eye. Though there was a flash of amusement, or what Joan thought to be amusement.


	2. House

Almost a full week had gone by and no new bodies.

A blessing and a slight curse. Joan was happy to think something had happened to the killer but Sabina was working her way into a real hissy fit over the whole deal. Like a sulking child honestly! Giving small children shots at the hospital weren’t nearly as hard as coming home to find Sabina pouring over the case.

It was with a silent joy Joan left for the store.

The comfortable jumper making the outside chill easily more bearable. Harry was the fashion prone one of the two. He’d never understood how she’d always been happy with jeans and a comfortable sweater or shirt. Now she wore more ‘business’ looking attire since it worked better at the hospital but the only thing left from the busy morning was the faint gloss on her lips and her brushed hair. Make-up always felt odd because it didn’t hide the faint dusting of freckles along the bridge of her nose, not unless it was a thick layer that was more like a mask.

“So, learned your lesson, eh?” Joan grumbled to the only open self-checkout stand in the store as she scanned items. There was seriously something wrong with the blasted little thing but she’d learned not to take her frustration out on it. Sooner or later the staff was going to tell her to leave and not come back if she kept up snapping at objects.  
Everything was just as it had been left. Only difference was Sabina curled up on the couch mumbling to herself. The long curls a tangled mess that hung over the edge.

“You really shouldn’t talk to yourself. Sounds crazy.” Joan commented a bit playfully, putting the few items up.

“Who is he?”

“Beg pardon?”

“You have a date tonight. You did your hair and what little make-up you wanted.”

“I had a shift this morning at the hospital. I always try to look nice, it helps people trust me.” Joan grumbled in an annoyed tone, heart starting to beat a little faster. “Yes but you touched it back up. Not to mention you dug out one of your dresses and we both know how much you hate the things. Not to mention you’re trying to ‘tease’ me. Which you only do when in a really good mood.”

“I don’t know how you never managed to find a flat mate before me, but I do have a date tonight. Pharmaceutical representative actually. Named Martian House. I feel like you should be taking notes because you always get their names wrong, their professions mixed up and everything else.” Joan said with a small glare. For a woman who could detect any and everything she sure got plenty of people mixed up. It could be quite embarrassing at times.

“Confident, attractive, should be interesting.” Sabina said before heading into her room, phone already out.

 

Joan was sitting back typing out another blog entry when Sabina came out of the room, eyes almost flaring. “Another body! Another bloody body! Something’s different this time. I could hear it in his voice! Come on, Watson!” Sabina nearly tripped over her own feet to get out the door, pulling on the coat with ease.

Wait? Another body? Watson struggled to swallow down the little biscuit as she stood, scrambling to find everything before following after Sabina. It almost slipped her mind completely that her date was in another few hours.  
Nothing was more important than following a good case.

“What’s different about this one?” Joan asked, wiping at her mouth to dust off the crumbs. Blast! And she had been damn near starving!

Almost on cue a granola bar was tossed into her hands. With a thankful nod she started nibbling at the sweet oats as Sabina explained. “Not sure yet. Something in Lestrades voice was different. More desperate. It could just be extra pressure to solve a case that has so many ‘upper crust’ families in on it before it can really be leaked to the press.”  
The scene itself was the same as the last one, and the same as the others going by the case files. Something just felt different. Even Joan could tell Lestrade was on the razors edge when he came to greet them.

“A young couple skipping classes came out here, found our body. She wasn’t even reported missing yet.” Greg said, leading them to the victim.

As Sabina knelt down Joan looked at the ruined face. Something was. . familiar. “She was at the hospital.” Joan murmured, drawing both sets of eyes to her. “I don’t know who she is. I just saw her. I remember she was wearing a heart shaped necklace.”

“Oi! We’re looking for a necklace! Keep your eyes out!” Greg snapped loudly, cursing to himself.

“Remember anything else, Joan?” Sabina asked softly, looking back at the body. “You won’t find it here, detective! The killer yanked it off during the struggle.”

“You haven’t said anything about defensive wounds before.” Joan said, kneeling down now to get a better look at the marks Sabina gestured to. “Must have realized a little too late what was about to happen.” She murmured eyes going wide before she jumped up.

“Of course! Of course! How did I not see it!” Sabina scolded herself with little regard for the stares rambling to herself brought on.

“Lestrade! There should be more samples of the blood work, yes?” She asked, giving a frustrated growl when the man tried to think over such a sudden question. “Yes or no!”  
“Of course there are, Holmes! What business is that of yours?” Anderson chipped in. Sabina was already pulling her phone out, eyes never leaving the screen as she almost ran to one of the cars that would take them back to the city. “Anderson, shut it.” Lestrade grumbled. 

“Excuse me! I am a lady!”

“Ms. Anderson, shut it, please. That better?”

 

“I’m stopping by the flat. You can go onto the lab alone.” Joan said after Sabina had told the spared officer where to take them. “Really? Oh you are so dreadfully dull sometimes, Joan.” She sighed in annoyance, scanning the small cell screen still in hand.

The temptation to follow was there. A burning like sensation in the very soles of her feet but Joan didn’t want to just be Sabina Holmes’s little. . lackey or something. She was a damn good doctor who needed her own life outside the cases Sabina picked for them.

Movement in front of her drew the dark eyes back to Sabina. Now the ever seeing eyes were on hers again, face baring no expression before a small smile formed and she held out a small baggie.

A baggie holding a set of earrings Joan had never thought she could even afford to look at. “Sabina, what the hell is this?” She snapped, suddenly paranoid they had come off the girls body. “I didn’t steal them from the victim, Joan. Honestly, you think so poorly of me.” Sabina sighed, holding the baggie up. “A gift of sorts from Mycroft. I had thought you’d like to borrow them.”

Joan wasn’t quite convinced. Mycroft did try and spoil, actually bribe, Sabina into behaving. Talk about pointless causes!

“Are you lying to me, Sabina? I swear to God if those belong to anyone on the crime scene or the victim I will help Mycroft sew a tracking device into your arm.” Joan warned, taking the baggie at the stern glare. They were smallish diamonds but were so beautiful.

Would they even go in her earlobes? At the thought she reached up to tug gently at where one of the soft lobes. “I haven’t worn earrings since I joined up.”

“Just try it!” Sabina snapped.

Joan gave a roll of her eyes before doing as told, feeling a little surge of happiness to find they both fit perfectly. “They look. . lovely.” Sabina said with a nod, looking away. No doubt avoiding one of those thoughts that wasn’t supposed to be actually said. Well, whatever. They were her earrings after all.

 

Joan stood at the curb for a moment, watching the police car drive off with a sigh. No. She needed to attempt and build a life for herself. Besides, Sabina didn’t need her to solve a case. Only the phone and her own mind.

Trying to keep that in mind she headed up to the flat to get ready. Every few minutes she’d reach for the earrings, a little paranoid about one falling out. That would surely lead to an interesting conversation with the elder Holmes sibling. 

“Yes, Mycroft, those earrings that look priced to feed a family? Well, I dropped one in the shower and it’s gone now. Great talking to you!”

The only downside was everything she tried on looked old and worn out. “A good distraction then? Add a bit of class, hm?” She chuckled, giving herself a once over in the mirror to check out the forest green dress. It was a bit on the modest side but she wasn’t much of a dress wearing woman anyway. At least it covered the scar.

Before the wind could fall from her sails she hurried outside, reminding herself it was fine. He wouldn’t be able to see it and even if he did it wasn’t a bad thing. She’d gotten wounded and had proof of it. Nothing to be ashamed of in the least!

 

Martian house was a wonderfully handsome man. Not normally the type she might have gone for but he’d seemed so understanding when they’d talked the last few times.  
Dark hair kept neatly trimmed and styled to the latest trend. Baby blue eyes that sparkled and his smile was warm and even had an older woman such as herself swaying a bit in place.

Overall he seemed to be quite the package.

The thought crossed her mind when joining him at the little restaurant for dinner. Brains and looks. How lucky was that?

“Wow, Dr. Watson, you look fantastic! Simply amazing!” Martian praised with a smile, standing until she’d taken a seat. “Please, Martian, it’s ‘Joan’ right now. Keep calling me ‘dr’ and I’ll just think you just asked me out to try and peddle your drugs.” She joked, trying to push away the butterflies.

“Of course, Joan. I guess I just like saying ‘doctor’ in front of your name. I hope that’s okay.” He almost purred it, giving a small wink. Well, those butterflies were here to stay!  
He was pouring another glass of wine when the conversation turned to the blog. “You must certainly be a busy woman to be able to work like you do and help Holmes. Not to mention your blog. You’re pretty fantastic at it.” Martian chuckled.

“It’s a busy time but pretty fun actually. Holmes doesn’t actually need my help with much. The skull just draws too much attention.”

The last part drew an odd look before she blushed, sipping the wine. Maybe she was spending too much time around her.

“Any interesting cases going on right now?”

“Can’t really talk about those. Police reasons, you know?” Joan said with an apologetic shrug as he nodded quickly. “Of course! Just figured I’d ask. Can’t risk you getting in trouble with that flat mate of yours, right?”

Maybe she was having more fun than she thought. As another glass of wine was being poured Joan took a moment to check the time, laughing softly to herself. “Three hours, really? I really should be getting home. It’s getting to be pretty late.” She said, blushing when he reached across the table for her hand.

“What about popping back to my place for a quick drink? Nothing rude about it. I’ll be a perfect gentleman.” He murmured, stroking her knuckles with his thumb slowly.

That was strange. Her head felt so swimmy. Everything a bit numbed down but it could easily be the wine. Normally she would never go to a dates house on the first night. Looking into his face though she couldn’t think of a reason not to.

Things were fast paced after that, even while moving in slow motion. Her head felt cloudy and oddly disconnected from her body.

Feeling warm lips on hers was what brought Joan back to herself. “Martian, no. . no!” Joan groaned, pushing at his chest firmly. “Where are we?”

“Just back at my place. It’s fine, my little doll.” Martian almost purred it, running his tongue slowly along her neck in a gag inducing display. “Don’t touch me! What the hell did you put in my drink?” She snapped, shoving at him hard.

How had they even ended up inside his home? Joan pushed back the panic as she went to get past him, wincing at the grab to her shoulder. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?” He demanded, pulling her backward roughly.

With the drinking and whatever else had been put in her system Joan felt it difficult enough to even move! Let alone fight him away but it was worth a shot. Without a word she spun around, landing a solid punch right on his jaw that had the man yowling with pain as he pulled away.

“Wanker.” She hissed, barely even feeling the pain in her hand as she turned. God, the room felt so big. Now she just needed to find the door.

“Bitch! You won’t just walk away from me!”

Something blunt caught her between the shoulder blades, sending the doctor tumbling to the floor with a painful thump. The one time she didn’t bring along her gun, right?  
Now it caught her attention that his ‘home’ didn’t exactly have a lot of things in it. Maybe a few chairs but the wood floor was barren, what little furniture there was happened to be covered in plastic. And the smell!

“What?” Joan barely heard her own voice as the sparkle caught her eyes. If he could see her actions he didn’t move to stop her from reaching under the chair, grabbing the heart shaped necklace with a shaking fist.

“Your precious little Holmes outta love this twist, right? Two girls in one day!” Martian laughed but he didn’t even sound like himself anymore.

When he’d rolled her over he looked more like a man torn between finally losing it and coming back into his sane mind. “Those eyes. So different from the others. You’re a wild animal unlike those spoiled little princess types. You’re so pretty.” He chuckled softly, pulling his suit jacket off and dropping it to the floor as he walked around her.

“I spend so much time in hospitals, doctors offices, everywhere the helpless go. They were so easy to talk to. So ready to accept any help I could offer. You’re a real prize. No bribing with pills to get here. A little Rohypnol is all it takes and they’re just soo happy to have anything!”

There was a sharp jolt to her shoulder as he dug his heel in. The first gasp had him groaning, eyes sparkling with pleasure.

When tears finally started running from the corners of her eyes he knelt down, giving a playfully apologetic look.

“Sshh, it’s fine. You’re not going to die yet.” He practically cooed, stroking her cheek.

As he bent closer she reached up with a shaky hand, running it slowly over his shoulder. “That’s a good girl. Keep it civil and things will end soon.”

With a final surge Joan tangled her fingers in the perfectly groomed hair, bringing his head down as she craned her neck upward. There was a painful jolt that radiated through her entire skull, causing the world to black out for a heartbeat but his painful cry was worth it.

“You broke my nose! You broke my bloody nose!” He was screaming, backing away as he brought a hand up and tears poured down his face. “You’re just like the others! Always so docile but then they. . they hurt me. They always hurt me.” Martian was borderline sobbing, rocking back and forth as he held his nose.

If this was to be her last moments breathing at least something had been done. Joans soft laugh came out as barely a croak, dark eyes closing for a moment.

“C-come near me again and you’ll g-get worse.” She coughed out, wishing the threat was at least more noticeable in the fragile tone. The threat seemed to knock House out of his episode, causing him to fall back on her quickly. “I was trying to be nice! I was trying to make things better!”

Each limb felt too heavy. Trying to fight him off grew tiresome, a fact that had her heart pounding harder and causing her efforts to try and double.

When his grip loosened enough for her to draw air Joan sent out a silent thank you to the universe before hearing the soft ‘tapping’ at the door.

“Who is it?!” Martian called out, voice far more suited for a man who wasn’t currently trying to strangle a woman to death on his floor.

“Carla from the agency. Did I come at a bad time, sir?”

His eyes flashed with pure malice for a moment as he stood, picking the limp body up like any other bag of potatoes. “Ah, not exactly. I just don’t remember calling for someone tonight! Are you sure you’re from the agency? Who sent you?”

He was moving around quickly, giving Joan a hard jab to the ribcage whenever she made a noise.

“Ginny Smirnoff sent me. .”

“Be a good girl now.” He said softly before pulling the lid down on the storage truck. Having a minute to breathe she started pushing at the lid, cursing weakly when it didn’t even budge! God, her eyes were so heavy. Just a short nap. . 

No! 

Even with her mind screaming to stay awake the drug slowly yanked her under, eyes closing slowly as her head sagged forward.

 

“Watson, you aren’t dead! Open your blasted eyes now!”

That voice was familiar.

“Joan! Joan!”

Sharp little slaps to the face had her cursing, trying to push the offending hand away as her eyes opened to meet a pair of startling glacier colored eyes barely a breath from her own. “Sabina . .? M-Martian. . kill. . me. . he. .” Joan started to explain before realizing she wasn’t in the cramped storage chest anymore. Still in the bastards house maybe but not in the trunk.

Sabina sat back now, checking the fallen womans pulse carefully and mentally counting in her head. “He’s not dead before you glare at me like that. Merely taking a ‘nap’. Lestrade is on his way.” She explained, reaching down with her other hand to touch one of the sparkled earrings. “Mycroft certainly was in a tizzy when I called asking to know the whereabouts of these. I hope you haven’t grown fond of them.”

The earrings?

Joan felt her lips curl into a smile as she laughed weakly. “Of bloody course. Trackers. . you knew. .” She murmured, hardly surprised in the least. “Joan! Stay awake now!”

The thankfully welcome voice faded in and out, as did the odd sensation of being moved around.

 

The violin. The blasted violin was causing her head to split in two! Each note felt like a weight slamming against her skull.

When it finally stopped it was merely to be replaced with a rather stern voice. “About time you woke up, Joan.”

Dark eyes scanned the cluttered flat, finally landing on a figure standing in front of the closed off window. Even the mere cracks beneath the blinds felt a bit painful but it was a welcome sight none the less.

“You knew. Why did you let me go?” She murmured, barely recognizing her own voice. Sounded like a night after drinking. Everything on her felt like that actually.  
The question drew a curious glance. “You act like I was sending you to your death. Do you honestly believe I wouldn’t make it in time?”

“Of course.” Joan sighed, sagging back against the couch and pulling a pillow over her head. A million different questions came to mind but she couldn’t talk. “There’s water right above your head. Careful or you’ll knock it off.”

The promise of something to drink had her moving, if a bit slowly. “Just. . how? I can’t even try to guess how you knew it was him.” Joan said after drinking most of the glass down.

As Sabina talked Joan took a moment to collect her thoughts. The scent of rosin was in the air, mixing with strange chemicals.

“His ‘route’ was between the rehab centers and hospitals the women were going to. He fit the type. Four marriages, all of the wives having left because they felt threatened at some point or another. According to the women he ‘hires’ he is very stressed about his ego and his status in life.” Sabina started, bringing the bow back to the tightly pulled strings.

The idea of yesterday having been her last day here was a little overwhelming to a degree. Not exactly unfamiliar though. Just minus the sounds of guns being fired surrounding her.

“Joan, it really is rude when you don’t listen.” Sabina sighed, raising an eyebrow at her flat mate. So normal. Like nothing had even happened. Joan almost laughed into the glass of water as the cool eyes lingered on her. “You had me wearing earrings Mycroft had had made to track you. You were following us!” Joan laughed.

Joan finally had to set the glass down or risk dropping it from a still slightly unsteady hand. “Holmes, I don’t know how anything about you surprises me anymore. Was that actually you at the door claiming to be ‘Carla’?”

Flashing of last did dance across her eyes for a moment or two. A woman with dark red hair leaning over her. The mental image had her nearly doubling over.  
As the last few bits of laughter faded she looked over at Holmes, shaking her head. 

“Thank you.”

The emotion filled voice seemed to draw her aback slightly, the pale cheeks turning pink for a moment before she turned. Now the only thing to break the gentle sound of the violin was the phone buzzing on the windowsill in front of Sabina.

A minute passed before Joan stood, reaching around the woman to check the text for her.

Everything back to normal. Joan was perfectly sure she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't mind adding things later on with them. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Things might get 'mature' or up if there's enough 'boost' for this. I might just do it because. I like the idea of genderbending a bit. Kinda fun.


End file.
